


Рождественский сюрприз

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн: где-то в конце IV сезона (примерно между сериями 20 и 21).</p><p>Написано в 2007</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рождественский сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: где-то в конце IV сезона (примерно между сериями 20 и 21).
> 
> Написано в 2007

_Секоувер, бар Джо_

— Во-первых, я в любом случае не собираюсь участвовать в твоей авантюре, — сказал Митос, откидываясь на стуле. — А, во-вторых, это — вообще весьма дурацкая идея.

Аманда показательно обиженно насупилась.

-Твоя серьезность когда-нибудь тебя погубит. Надо уметь хотя бы иногда развлекаться, — она покосилась на Митоса. — И нечего на меня так скептически смотреть.

Митос только руками развел. мол, как заслуживаешь, так и смотрю.

— Джо, хоть ты скажи ему, — попросила она.

Хозяин бара подошел к двум спорящим за самым дальним столиком бессмертным и присел за свободный стул.

— Митос, это — дурацкая идея.

— Джо! — Аманда возмущенно легонько пнула его в бок. — Я думала, ты меня поддержишь.

— В чем? В организации рождественской вечеринки-сюрприза для МакЛауда? Уволь меня. Ты правда, думаешь, что Мак обрадуется увидеть у себя толпу незваных гостей?

— Не просто гостей, а старых друзей, — уточнила Аманда.

— Но некоторые из них будут отнюдь не рады видеть друг друга, — заметил Митос.

— Как с вами тяжело, — вздохнула Аманда. — Я же не предлагаю собрать вообще всех его знакомых за последние четыреста лет. Мы трое, Ричи, Коннор... Такая себе скромненькая вечеринка друзей. Неужели Мак не заслуживает маленького праздника?

— Коннор… — Джо с Митосом переглянулись, одинаково подозрительно уставившись на Аманду.

— С каких это пор ты заинтересовалась Коннором? — спросил Митос.

— А по-твоему Дункан не будет рад его видеть? — тут же вскинулась Аманда. — Не верю! Он же его учитель. Если бы я только могла еще раз встретиться с Ребекой…

— Я бы не обрадовался, — тихо заметил Митос.

— Не о тебе речь, — фыркнула Аманда.

— Я вообще не понимаю, что тут делаю, — вздохнул старейший бессмертный.

— Я думала, ты считаешь себя его другом, — тут же парировала Аманда.

— Да? — язвительно прищурился Митос. — И поэтому я должен ввязываться в сомнительное предприятие по поиску его первого учителя? Да, сейчас. Признавайся, зачем тебе понадобился Коннор?

— Что? Мне? Коннор? Да зачем он мне сдался? И вообще, ты — не МакЛауд, подозрительность тебя не украшает

Митос паскудненько усмехнулся.

— Джо, там в последнее время случайно ни о каких древних драгоценностях в связи с Коннором МакЛаудом не упоминали?

Доусон покачал головой.

— Злые вы, — надулась Аманда. — Надо верить в хорошее в людях. И в бессмертных тоже. Берите пример с Мака.

— Кто бы говорил, — прищурился Митос. — То-то я вижу, как сильно ты веришь в людей.

Аманда проигнорировала последний выпад.

— Был бы Фиц жив, он бы меня подержал, а с вами никакого сюрприза не организуешь! Наблюдатели, называется. Неужели так трудно сказать мне, где искать Коннора?

— Аманда, а почему именно Рождество? — спросил Джо.

— День рождения Дункан не отмечает, — резонно возразила Аманда. — А я хочу сделать для него именно праздничный сюрприз, а не просто так.

— Что касается меня, так я понятия не имею, где он может быть, — ответил Митос. — У меня даже доступа к данным оперативной слежки нет.

— Но, когда тебя надо, ты достаешь любую информацию.

— Вот именно, когда мне надо. А местонахождение Коннора МакЛауда мне совсем не интересно.

— Зато оно волнует меня. И Дункана.

— Правда? — удивился Митос. — А сам Мак об этом знает? Что вдруг стал так активно переживать за своего учителя?

Аманда уже поняла, что от Митоса ничего не добьется, и переключила все внимание на Джо. Но тот оказался непреклонен. Через полчаса Аманда ушла, на прощанье раздраженно хлопнув дверью.

— Джо, а серьезно, — Митос задумчиво повертел в руке бокал виски, к которому так и не притронулся за весь вечер. — Что не так с этим Коннором? Вроде бы раньше он был достаточно заметным бессмертным. Но уже несколько лет я о нем вообще ничего не слышал. Куда он пропал? Ведь не погиб же?

— Нет, — кратко ответил Джо, явно не желая дальше развивать эту тему.

Митос не стал настаивать. В конце концов, Аманда права, ему вовсе не обязательно выспрашивать что-либо у Джо. Если немного постараться, можно все узнать и самому.

 

* * *

_Неделю спустя, где-то в Европе_

 

— Не верю, что дала уговорить себя на эту авантюру, — пробормотала Джина, сквозь бинокль ночного видения рассматривая приземистое здание, расположенное в самом центре давно закрытого кладбища.

— И всего через несколько недель после нашей очередной свадьбы! — подержал супругу Роберт. — Мы даже не закончили наше свадебное путешествие!

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась Джина. — Я выхожу за тебя замуж каждые сто лет, а познакомиться, а быть может, и спасти учителя Дункана — это такой редкий шанс.

— Настолько респектабельный бизнесмен как я и такая утонченная леди как ты, любимая, не должны ночами шастать по неизвестным кладбищам.

— А мне значит, можно? — недобро усмехнулась Аманда.

— Аманда, солнце, ты же знаешь, что я не то имел в виду. Но тебе нравится так жить — кражи, похищение, погони, полицейские. А мы с Джиной давно уже не…

— Вот именно, — перебила его жена. — Слишком давно тебя в последний раз пытались казнить, любимый.

Роберт лишь вздохнул. И на что только не пойдешь ради семейного благополучия?

Ричи сосредоточено молчал, не принимая участия в общем разговоре. Ему не нравилась эта слишком бесшабашная парочка де Валикур. На его взгляд, и одной Аманды в качестве источника неприятностей было более, чем достаточно.

— А у них кроме автоматов еще и мечи, — заметила Джина, все еще пристально разглядывающая ненавязчиво прогуливающихся возле здания охранников, облаченных то ли в слишком современный вариант ряс, то ли в весьма странные шинели.

— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотал Роберт.

Ричи мысленно с ним согласился.

— И почему мы не сказали Дункану? — риторически спросил он.

— Потому что это должен был быть сюрприз. Для него. Ты забыл? — Аманда обернулась к Ричи.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что штурмовать объект наблюдателей — это несколько выходит за рамки рождественского сюрприза.

— Дункан столько всего делал для каждого из нас. Можем мы хоть раз сделать что-то для него? Или кто-то думает, что четверо бессмертных не справятся с кучкой наблюдателей? — Аманда грозно окинула свое маленькое воинство.

— Это — неправильные наблюдатели, — проворчал Ричи. — Обычно они если и вооружены, то лишь фотоаппаратами и камерами, а уж никак ни мечами с автоматами.

— Мда? — насупилась Аманада. — А те ребятки, что чуть не прирезали меня в собственной квартире — очень даже походили на этих товарищей. И они тоже работали на наблюдателей.

— То было исключение! Один наблюдатель-ренегат нанял каких-то посторонних бандитов. И ты сама прекрасно это знаешь!

— Ты их защищаешь? Что-то слишком много в последнее время среди наблюдателей стало исключений. Сначала Хортон и его банда, потом тот псих, что хотел собрать камень Мафусаила. И ты же сам мне рассказывал, как одна из наблюдателей сдавала собственному подопечному других бессмертных. Ричи, тебе не кажется, что наблюдатели отнюдь не такие безобидные, как утверждают некоторые из них?

— А как же Джо? Или ты и его считаешь опасным?

— Скорее Джо — это исключение. А в целом наблюдатели — да, опасны. Ты будешь со мной спорить?

— Зачем ты вообще рассказала им про наблюдателей? Ты же обещала Маку! — на ухо Аманде прошипел Ричи, кивнув на Джину и Роберта.

— Не волнуйся, они никому не скажут, — отмахнулась Аманда.

— Да? Так как ты никому не сказала?

— Не переживайте, юноша, — вмешался Роберт. — Если мы и поделимся этой информацией, то только с достойными бессмертными.

Ричи скептически хмыкнул, но промолчал.

 

* * *

_Несколькими днями раньше, в Париже_

 

Вернувшись вечером на баржу, Дункан издалека почувствовал присутствие бессмертного, но это оказался всего лишь Митос, как всегда по-хозяйски развалившийся на его диване.

— Не думал, что ты скоро тут появишься после инцидента с Валикурами, — заметил Мак, снимая плащ.

— Инцидента? — Митос выгнул бровь. — Теперь это так называется? Между прочим, из-за твоих благих намерений я тогда чуть не потерял голову.

— Я же извинился. Дважды. Тебе этого мало?

— Нет, — покачал головой Митос и без перехода спросил. — Что ты в последний раз слышал о Конноре?

— О Конноре? — МакЛауд застыл возле стойки с выпивкой. — С чего вдруг он тебя заинтересовал?

— Не меня. Аманду, — невесело усмехнулся Митос.

— Аманду? — Дункан резко обернулся, вернулся в центр комнаты и сел напротив Митоса. — Так, давай, выкладывай, что там у вас происходит?

— Я обещал ей не говорить тебе, — хитро прищурился Митос.

— Но раз пришел, значит все равно собирался рассказать. Так что, не морочь мне голову.

— Тебя не проведешь, — признал Митос и добавил. — Аманда ищет Коннора.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Дункан.

— И сам не могу понять, — развел руками Митос. — Она утверждает, что хочет организовать для тебя рождественскую вечеринку и собрать всех друзей. В том числе и Коннора.

— Чтоооо? — совершенно опешил МакЛауд.. — Вечеринку? Для меня? Аманда?

— Ну, я примерно настолько же ей поверил, — кивнул Митос. — Но, тем не менее, Коннора она ищет. И что самое печальное — уже нашла. В Убежище.

— Где-где? — переспросил Дункан.

— Убежище — специальное место на святой земле, где уставшие от битв бессмертные под охраной наблюдателей спят в наркотическом сне, — пояснил Митос. — Так они остаются живыми, но не чувствуют течения времени.

МакЛауд озадачено посмотрел на Митоса.

— А зачем это наблюдателям?

— Существует версия, что если и когда останется один из нас, то наступит нечто вроде конца света. А пока у наблюдателей в Убежище спит десяток-другой бессмертных, они могу быть уверены, что этого не случится.

— И Коннор добровольно пошел на такое?

— Насколько я сумел узнать — да.

Дункан встал и несколько раз прошелся туда-сюда по барже, пытаясь осознать вываленную на него кучу фактов, каждый из которых сам по себе был достаточным поводом для удивления, а уж все вместе они производили просто сногсшибательное впечатление. Митос наблюдал за МакЛаудом с дивана.

— Я не знаю, что Аманда сумела разведать об Убежище, — сказал он. — Но по отчетам наблюдателей она отправилась в город, где оно находится. Вместе с Ричи и Валикурами.

— Джина и Роберт? А они-то тут при чем?

— Ну, раз мы с Джо отказались участвовать в этой авантюре, то Аманда нашла себе других помощников.

— У меня такое впечатление, что вы все разом сошли с ума, — пожаловался Дункан.

— Начала Аманда. А она умеет увлекать своими идеями остальных.

— А ты пришел ко мне все это рассказать, потому что…

— Потому что Убежище охраняет очень особый отряд наблюдателей. И принцип "не вмешиваться" — не для них.

— А просто отговорить Аманду от этого безумия ты не пытался?

— Отговорить Аманду? Ты шутишь?

— Да, действительно, — вздохнул Дункан.

— Тем более, она связалась с Валикурами, а я отнюдь не горю желанием с ними встречаться.

— Да брось. Джина уже давно на тебя не злится.

— Я предпочту перестраховаться.

— То есть, ты со мной не поедешь?

— Знаешь, Мак. Наблюдатели — не идиоты. Когда в непосредственной близости от самого охраняемого объекта совершенно случайно оказываются четверо бессмертных — это уже повод для тревоги. А когда там еще появишься ты с одним из наблюдателей — угадай, что они подумают? Я не хочу, чтобы они решили, что это я выдал вам местоположение Убежища. Тем более, я в совсем недавно наводил справки о нем.

— Но ты мне хоть скажешь, где оно находится?

— Нет, не скажу. Вот так развернусь и уйду — будешь сам его искать и у Джо выспрашивать.

— Митос, ты издеваешься? — с надеждой поинтересовался МакЛауд.

— Конечно, издеваюсь, — хмыкнул тот и назвал адрес Убежища.

 

* * *

_Где-то в Европе_

 

Ричи потер ушибленную руку:

— Они что, под этими капюшонами доспехи носят? Или на охрану Убежища самых твердолобых наблюдателей выбирают?

— Хорошо еще, что двое повелись на уловку Джины со сломанной машиной, а то бы мы так тихо не управились, — сказала Аманда.

— Давайте быстрее, а? – Роберт нетерпеливо оглянулся.

Троица забежала внутрь склепа, который оказался пристроенным к огромной пещере. На самом ее дне в свете нескольких юпитеров стояли стенды с прикованным к ним бессмертными.

— Ничего себе! – присвистнул Ричи. – Как-то это не очень похоже на добровольный уютный сон.

— Все еще веришь в добрых наблюдателей? – поинтересовалась Аманда.

— Ну, и кто из них Коннор? – спросил Роберт. — Аманда, ты знаешь его в лицо?

— Нет, — покачала та головой и обернулась к самому юному из присутствующих бессмертных. — Ричи, ты же его видел.

— Да, и что? Думаешь, я его смогу узнать под этими масками? И в таком виде?

— Может позовем, и он откликнется? – предположил Роберт.

— Мой источник говорил, что их держат без сознания, — возразила Аманда.

— Ладно, — Ричи первым спрыгнул со скального выступа, — тогда по очереди снимаем шлемы и ищем Коннора.

— Могли бы охрану и посерьезнее поставить, — заметила Аманда, присоединяясь к Ричи. – Дюжину бессмертных охраняет какая-то жалкая кучка наблюдателей.

— Не нравится мне все это, — проворчал Роберт, начиная откручивать шлем у крайнего бессмертного.

— Роб, ты можешь не бухтеть? Во времена французских революций ты не был таким занудным.

— Кажется, я его нашел! – позвал Ричи остальных.

Спустя несколько минут Аманда задумчиво уставилась на очередной вынутый из стенда старшего Горца болт.

— Как-то все это слишком легко. На ловушку похоже.

— А я о чем твержу? – поднял голову Роберт, уже почти закончив освобождать вторую ногу Горца.

Ричи наконец освободил последний зажим и бесчувственный Коннор упал на почти успевшего поймать его Роберта

— Забираем его и уносим ноги, — скомандовала Аманда.

— Не спешите, — раздалось от верхнего входа в пещеру.

Бессмертные дружно обернулись и увидели шеренгу вооруженных наблюдателей.

— А я же говорил… – вздохнул Роберт.

Автоматные очереди заглушили его слова.

 

* * *

_На кладбище возле Убежища, чуть раньше_

 

— Не знаю, что с ней случилось, — Джина беспомощно улыбнулась. — Просто встала посреди дороги – и все. Да еще в таком жутком месте.

Один из наблюдателей полез под капот, Джина подошла к нему, проявляя умеренную озабоченность состоянием своего автомобиля. В этот момент второй наблюдатель выстрелил ей в спину.

 

Когда Джина очнулась, первое что она увидела – сидящего на обочине и задумчиво жующего сухую травинку Дункана. Рядом валялись связанные наблюдатели с кляпами во рту.

— О, Мак, что ты здесь делаешь? – в первую секунду обрадовалась Джина, но потом спохватилась. – Погоди, что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Да так, мимо проходил, — ухмыльнулся Маклауд.

— Как ты узнал?

Горец многозначительно промолчал.

— Аманда будет в ярости. Она ведь так хотела сделать сюрприз, — Джина поднялась на ноги и только тут заметила плачевное состояние собственной одежды. — Это пальто пять тысяч стоило! Вот гады! – возмутилась она и, подойдя к связанным наблюдателям, прицельно пнула каблуком стрелявшего в нее.

— Ладно, я еще понимаю – Ричи. У него ветер в голове. Но как ей удалось вас с Робертом втянуть в эту авантюру?

— Мне ее идея поначалу показалась такой романтичной, — в голосе Джины послышалось искреннее раскаяние, — а потом уже было поздно отступать. Но я не понимаю, почему они стали в меня стрелять? Откуда они знали, что я – бессмертная? Не могут же они убивать любого прохожего, случайно оказавшегося возле Убежища?

Джина и Мак одновременно почувствовали приближение бессмертного. Джина, нахмурившись, посмотрела в сторону склепа.

— Это не Роберт с Амандной, — тихо заметила она, доставая меч.

Из-за ближайших надгробий вынырнула фигура в длинном плаще, которую МакЛауд узнал бы в любой темноте.

— Митос, ты же говорил, что не приедешь.

— Говорил, — кивнул тот. — Но разве ж можно вас одних оставить? Вечно куда-то вляпаетесь. Уходим быстрее, пока сюда штурмовой отряд не добрался.

— А как же Роберт и остальные? – встревожилась Джина.

— Ничего им не станется – пристрелят и к остальным на стенд поставят. Вернемся за ними, когда штурмовики уедут.

— Митос, — Дукнан подозрительно уставился на старейшего бессмертного. – Ты мне не все сказал.

— Слушать лучше надо было, — огрызнулся старейший, быстро лавируя между надгробий и увлекая за собой Дункана и Джину. – Если убежище специально сделано для того, чтобы охранять одних бессмертных от других, то здешние наблюдатели должны быть готовы к атакам, подобным вашей. Разве нет?

— Но ведь это — святая земля! – изумилась Джина. — Мы не можем тут убивать друг друга.

Митос скептически посмотрел на нее.

— Кто мешает вытащить спящего за пределы кладбища и там отрубить ему голову?

— А как же принцип «наблюдать, но не вмешиваться»?

— Честно, Мак? – Митос остановился. – Я не знаю. Я сам совсем недавно узнал о существовании этого спецотдела наблюдателей. И чем больше я о нем выясняю, тем невероятнее кажется каждый новый факт.

— Но как мы сможем вызволить остальных? — спросила Джина, — Дункан как всегда будет против убийства наблюдателей, а мирными способами с ними не справиться. В этом мы уже убедились.

— Коварством и подлостью, — Митос покосился на МакЛауда, но тот ничего не сказал. — Я добыл пару баллончиков со снотворным газом. И даже достал противогазы. Под утро вернемся, всех усыпим и заберем своих.

— Митос, иногда ты меня пугаешь.

— Это я-то? Твоя Аманда кого угодно до ручки доведет.

— Она не моя.

— Да? Это ты ей скажи.

 

* * *

_Три дня спутся, в Париже_

 

Митос с Амандой сидели в кафе на набережной и наблюдали за плавучим жилищем Дункана.

— Хотела бы я знать, о чем они говорят, — Аманда тоскливо посмотрела на пришвартованную у противоположного берега Сены баржу.

— Странные у тебя желания. Вот я бы совсем не хотел присутствовать при выяснении отношений двух Горцев.

— Думаешь, они ругаются?

— Коннору теперь очень сложно будет попасть в новое Убежище. И вряд ли насильственное пробуждение вкупе с такими новостями его слишком обрадовало.

— Но он ведь ничего не сделает Дункану, нет? — встревожилась Аманда.

С баржи размашистым шагом вышел Коннор. Митос и Амадна разом замолчали, напряженно уставившись в окно. Когда вслед за ним показался Дункан, Митос и Амадна дружно едва заметно облегченно вздохнули. Они не могли слышать, о чем говорят МакЛауды, но, судя по всему, Дункан пытался извинится и удержать Коннора, но последний был слишком сердит.

Лишь когда Коннор уехал на такси, Аманда с Митосом отправились на баржу.

— Вы бы видели, что тут творилось! — вместо приветствия поспешил поделиться новостями Ричи. — Кстати, Аманда, лучше бы тебе не попадаться Коннору на глаза в ближайшие несколько столетий. Извини, но мне пришлось признаться, что план его похищения из Убежища изначально был твоей идеей.

— Болтун, — фыркнула она.

— Спасибо за рождественский сюрприз! — с чувством сказал Дункан. — Но умоляю, на будущее избавь меня от твоих творческих инициатив!

— Так я еще и виновата?! — взвилась Аманда. — Я видишь ли о нем забочусь, и я же со всех сторон еще и крайняя!?

Ближайшая ваза с грохотом рухнула на пол, разбиваясь вдребезги.

— Аманда! — возмутился Дункан. — У тебя совесть есть?! После всего ты мне еще и антиквариат бить будешь?

Митос перевел взгляд с Дункана на Аманду и решил, что его присутствие именно здесь и сейчас совсем не обязательно.

— Вы тут поругайтесь пока, а мы с Ричи сходим чего-нибудь выпьем. Но только сильно не увлекайтесь. Не забывайте, сегодня — Рождественская ночь. И мы еще вернемся.

— Это угроза или обещание? — спросил Дункан.

— Понимай как хочешь, — ухмыльнулся Митос.

 


End file.
